The end of a new beggining
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Him has finaly died, the Powerpuffgirls, Rowdyruffboys, Powerpunkgirls and Rowdypunkboys have added in all of there black lights and created a baby. What for Powers does the little baby hide? Will it turn good even though it has the black light?
1. Chapter 1: The end of a new begining

**The end of a new beginning**

**Quanktumspirit: "I got this idea from the song: Move it by Culcha Candela. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 2nd of May 2012."**

* * *

Him was getting weaker as he watched as Brick, Blossom, Bezerk, Blut, Bubbles, Boomer, Brat, Wutz, Buttercup, Butch, Brute and Knute all destroyed the last of Hims plans.

**Him: "NOO. MY BLACK LIGHT. Well I show you black."**

Him aimed his ray gun at the Rowdypunkboys who destroyed it and blasted Him to the pit of Hell.

Once Him was out of the way for good they left and flew back to Townsville.

**Blossom: "Wow. That plan was brilliant Brute."**

**Brute: "Thank you Blossom... but we all couldn't have done it without each other."**

**Blut: "YEAU!"**

Everybody turned around to Blut and they saw he was spitting black blood out of his mouth. The death of Him was having a vast effect on everybody who has the black light.

But suddenly Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bezerk, Brat, Brute, Blut, Wutz and Knut all collapsed under the black light. It was killing them from the inside.

**Blossom: "Oh no. Guys is there something we can do to stop it?"**

**Brute: "Y...yes. But it is highly complicated and we all have to be in exact tact so that it works. Ok guy's?"**

Everybody nodded and flew a few feet up, they aimed there hands in the centre and smashed there entire black light out. Whiles the music was playing something started to form and it moved.

* * *

Culcha Candela: Move it

Come on move it move it!  
Come on move it move it!  
Come on move it move it!  
Come on move it move it!

Es ist so angenehm  
Dich anzusehn  
wie wunderschön  
Du dich bewegst  
Ich halt mich fest  
Du lässt dich gehn  
Sowas hat die Welt  
Noch nie gesehn  
Wie du mich anmachst  
Wie du mich anlachst  
Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum  
Mir wird so anders  
Jeder Mann der Welt  
Wird mich verstehn  
Ich kündige  
Lass tanzen gehn.

You look so cute Girl  
I wanna Move it for Ya  
The way you groove Girl  
Make me wanna get to know Ya  
I'm in the mood Girl  
Let's dance a little Closer  
Why don't you come over here?

Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!

Bounce to the Beat  
Come on move it right now.

Lass uns in Körpersprache Diskutier'n  
Im Discolicht Philosophier'n  
Nur du und ich  
Komm überleg Nicht  
Ich halt mich fest an deinem Beckenrand  
Weil ich allein nicht Schwimmen kann  
Nur du und ich  
Und alles dreht sich.

You look so cute Girl  
I wanna Move it for Ya  
The way you groove Girl  
Make me wanna get to know Ya  
I'm in the mood Girl  
Let's dance a little Closer  
Why don't you come over here?

Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!

Bounce to the Beat  
Come on move it right now.

Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!

You look so cute Girl  
The way you groove Girl  
I'm in the mood Girl  
Why don't you come on my Dear?

Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!

Bounce to the Beat  
Come on move it right now.

Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!  
Come on Move it Move it!

Bounce to the Beat  
Come on move it right now.

You look so cute Girl  
The way you groove Girl  
I'm in the mood Girl  
Why don't you come over here?

* * *

As the music slowly stopped they carefully lowered there hands and all of the black light has formed... a baby.

Blossom caught the baby and they all looked how it looks like. It was very strange.

The little baby who was only seconds old had red skin, blue hair and as the infant opened his eyes it showed clearly... golden eyes.

**Brute: "Our black light... has formed a infant."**

**Brat: "That is no infant. It is a baby."**

**Blood: "What shall it be called?"**

**Blossom: "Trouble?"**

**Bubbles: "No. This infant isn't trouble are you Pony?"**

**Bezerk: "We are not calling it Pony either. How about hair jell?"**

**Brick: "Nop. Him?"**

**Bubbles: "WEHERE?"**

**Brick: "No as a name for the kid."**

**Brute: "Nop. Hey junior have you got an idea?"**

The little baby slammed his forehead against Brute in annoyance. Then he got a pen and wrote a name on a piece of paper quiet scribal. He wrote: Boris.

**Buttercup: "Boris which means Warrior?"**

The baby happily gabbled and then fell fast asleep.

Powerpuffgirl's, Rowdyruffboy's, Powerpunkgirl's and the Rowdypunkboy's all smiled at baby Boris. They quietly flew back to Professor Jutonium where they went to bed and fell fast asleep.

Boris slept in Brutes arm who slept next to Knut. The next morning will be interesting.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "There little baby will bring them interesting new adventures. Please review. I own nobody except the idea and Boris the baby."**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 worried father's and 1 confussed family**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody: Written date: Sunday 24th March 2013."**_

* * *

_**In the paralel universe in City's vill the opposite of Townesvill**_

In Citysville Professor Plutonium was sitting in his massive observatory and was scanning the area for his daughter's, the Powerpunkgirls as he called them were the terror of the city. The 3 girls he created out of salt, vinega and everything nasty allway's made him proud how they smashed City's ville up, but eversince Mogo created the Rowdypunkboys out of hair, jaguars nails and a cat's tail (The opposite ingrediance to the Rowdyruffboy's) the girl's have been stopped more offten and the howl city as even rebelling againgst his suppreme power. Suddenly Professor Plutonium had a guess as to what could have happened to his girls. He grabbed his coat and ran all the way to Mogo Jomo's house to get his beloved daughter's back. As he reached the family home of Mogo Jomo and the Rowdypunkboy's he was about to break the door down, but Mogo already opened the door and was about to run out.

**"Wow, wow, wow, Mogo, not so fast old friend. I want to know what you have done to my girl's, the Powrpunkgirls." Professor Plutonium asked him.**

**"I could ask you the same thing Professor Plutonium, where are my boy's? The Rowdypunkboy's... wait the girl's are missing to?" Mogo Jomo asked confussed.**

**"Why are you asking? You are the one who captured them." Professor Plutonium accused him.**

**"No I didn't and if I did my boy's would be here as well. Maybe they have flewn of to Townesvill, to meet up with there counterpart's?" Mogo guessed.**

**"Could be. Come we have to find them, into the Dragotopia." Professor Plutonium ordered.**

Mogo coudn't even respond as he was dragged threw Evils'ville and into the Professor Plutonium's hideout which was a castle. He enered a monster car and bolted Mogo into the side seat. He then typed in the Powerpunkgirls names and the machine whent on it's way threw the town and into the neighbouring city of Townesvill. Mogo and Professor Plutonium asked themselves together why the Powerpunkgirl's and the Rowdypunkboy's were here and together? It just didn't make any sence.

As they reached Professor Jutoniums house the machine was parked in, Mogo could convince Professor Plutonium not to blow the house up with a bomb just because his girl's have gone ewah and instead ask his counterpart if the Powerpunkgirls and Powerpunkboy's were here.

Mogo jumped off and knocked on the door. Professor Jutonium heared the door knock and whent to answere it. He was a bit confussed s he saw a exact duplica of himself, with a eye patch and a scar across his face and a monkey with a orange and green suite.

**"Um... yes what can I do for you gentlemen?" ProfessorJutonium asked confussed.**

**"Good evening I presume your name is Professor Jutonium? My name is Mogo Jomo, I am the creator and father of the Rowdypunkboy's, the current boyfriends of the Powerpunkgirls." Mogo introduced himself.**

**"And my name is Professor William Plutonium. I am the creator and ruler over Evil's vill and the Powerpunkgirls are my daughter's and the princesses over Evil's ville." Professor Plutonium intorduced himselfe as well.**

**"Nice to know you, my name is Professor Jutonium and I am the father of the Powerpuffgirl's, yes I think your girls and boy's are downsairs with there baby." Professor Jutonium said.**

**"BABY?" Mogo and Professor Plutonium asked shocked.**

**"Yes, come it is best if you see." Professor Jutonium said.**

The 3 adults walked downstairs and found the Powerpuffgirls, the Rowdyruffboy's, the Powerpunkgirls and the Rowdypunkboys accting out a story called: The chewingum disapearence. It was quiet entertaining to watch. As they finished it the kid's noticed there father's all standding in the same room watching them.

**"Oh look who it is girl's, Mr Evilsville most evil father that ever existed." Bezerk pointed out.**

**"Why I never have been so insulted in all my life!" Mogo shreaked with annoience.**

**"Dad, she didn't mean you, she means her own father: Professor Johnathan Plutonium." Knut pointed out and rolled his eyes in his head.**

Suddenly everybody heared the screaming of the baby and Butch and Knut at the same time pinned nose pegs on there noses to get the baby changed. As it was finished the baby fell asleep and slept in a washing basket. Then the boy's sat back down again. Professor John Plutonium and Mogo Jomo grinned, they knew what both boy's had. And they laught quiet between each other.

**"What is it guy's?" The two green guy's asked.**

**"I think I can see what the kid has done to you Butch and Knut, you have perfectly addapted the father rolle for Boris." Professor Jutonium said.**

**"You two have already formed a deep bond with the kid." Mojo said feeling proud of them.**

**"True, with the right training up you all will be the perfect father mother rolles for Borise, by the way, who is the father and mother?" Professor Plutonium asked confussed.**

**"We all are Professor Plutonium, me, Wutz, Blut, Bezerk, Brat, Brut, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." Knut explained.**

**"Tecnicaly seen..." Mogo butted in.**

**"It is everybody who were born out of the black light Him created you guy's out of. But ok, can we be the aunt's and uncles?" Boomer asked.**

**"If we are who is the father and mother of Boris?" Blossom asked confussed.**

**"Why... wait I know who. They will be the perfect one. Oh Rowdyruffboy's did you ever have a 4th brother, a violet one?" Bubbles asked.**

**"Bubbles that is a brilient idea. We can ask Bunny, she just loves meeting new people and taking care of other's." Blossom said.**

**"A violet one?... yes a friend of our who ran away from him, Mojo Jojo allway's denied him, but to us he was like a brother. His name is Brian. Come let's find them and see if they want to take care of baby Boris." Brick said.**

So the Rowdyruffboy's, Powerpuffgirls, Rowdypunkgirls, Powerpunkgirls and Boris flew of to find Bunny and Bryan. A few years as the 2 were created they only lived a day and as Him was trying to kill everybody, bot teen's sacreficed themselves to keep there family alive and safe. The Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboy's each grieved for 2 years before they got over it, infact Boomer nearly comited suicide over his brother's death, but Bubbles saved him and begged him not to kill himself.

* * *

After Bunny and Brian escaped Him the two flew to the other end of the earth to not break the Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboy's heart's that they were only temporarely dead and back alive. The two went to school together, college and uni and as they finished it all Brian asked Bunny to marry him as they were 16. Bunny was so happy that she agreed and the two married in secret and moved in together as well.

Brian had a job as a post man and was the fastes across all of england where they moved to. Bunny was a child caretacer and she took care of countless children. As well a few years back the pairing wished with all there heart to have a baby of there very own, both teen's tried again and again, but nothing ever happened. They checked with a doctor and he told them that Bunny was unable to conceive ever a child. It destroied them inside, Bunny even ran away for about 2 week's until Brian found her again. Both teen's remember that day as if it was yesterday, it made them realise how much they loved each other.

**_Flashback_**

_After the doctor told them the terrible new's Bunny ran outside. Brian was heart brocken, but ran right after her as he knew what she was about to do. Bunny got first home and flew up to the top of the sky scraper to kill herself. She sat at the edge of the sky scraper and was about to jump, but was stopped by Brians voice._

**_"Bunny please don't jump." Brian called out to her._**

**_"Hu? Why are you still here Brian? Why don't you go off an find yourself a wife who can give you a child that you want. So that you can allway's be proud off, how about my counterpart Bird. Ask her if she would conseive with you a baby. You will be happy then." Bunny said and was nearly ready to jump._**

**_"NO BUNNY PLEASE DON'T! Please... If you die I will drink a howl vile of Anti X to be with you again... please don't do this to me Bunny, I don't mind if we can't have a family, you are my family now Bunny and I want to be apart of you for as long as we live. Please... please don't leave me Bunny. I love you with all my heart, mind, body and soule. I want to make love to you in any way you want as long as you don't leave me. Please..." Brian said as more tears fell._**

**_"B... are you sure Brian? And it is not a lie?" Bunny asked worried._**

_Brian pulled Bunny back and hugged her as more salty tears fell down his violet and red puffed up eyes. He then looked at Bunny again. She looked like she was about to say smething again, but Brian stopped her and kissed her passionetly to show her how much he really loves her._

Since then the 2 became a unseperate couple, there love grew stronger every day and nothing could stop it. A few day's ago as the two celebrated there 4th wedding anniversery the 2 talked about kid's. But they didn't want to conceived it threw there body's since they didn't know how it will afect them, the cemicla X or even if possible the baby. The cemical X positive and negative could have dangeres concequences if they were able to conceived.

* * *

Today Brian and Bunny had a phone call from Brick telling them to meet up in a cafe to discusse some thing very importand. The 2 adult's nooded and walked to the cafe. Brick, Boomer, Butch, Boris, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were all already there waiting for there two other siblings to come.

**"Oh my god. I can't wait to see Bunny again... who is she with again?" Bubbles asked confussed.**

**"I'm guessing Bubbles with our brother Brian. After Bunny died and Brian heared of her dissmiss he whent absoloutely belistic." Boomer reported.**

**"Indeed. He destroied our home, got drunk as often as he could to destroy his liver to die faster, he had himself stabbed several times to death, but that didn't sighn his death worrent. As he found a vile of Anti X he drank it clean and that was enough for im to die." Brick said.**

**"As Him heared of both teen's death's he relived them, but the 2 violet's were spiritualy so strong they overpowered Him, relived and then fleed here. Ah there they are. Bunny Brian here we are." Butch reported and then waved at the two violet's.**

Bunny and Brian walked threw and shock there hand's. The 2 adults each invited there family inside there 2 bedroom apartment, it was very violet, from the carpet floors to the paintings on the walls. The violet Power couple invited them inside and made a fresh pot of tea. As everybody sat comfortable on the floor Bunny got right to the point.

**"So guy's. What did you guy's want to talk about to me and Brian?" Bunny asked.**

**"Well Bunny... we heared of the dilema how much yo two wished for your own child and how you coudn't achieve one after trying so hard over all the years." Blossom explained.**

She coudn't finish as Brian's violet eyes urned to murderouse red and he was getting very, very angry with the visitors.

**"SO WHAT YOU HAVE COME TO MOCK OUR PAIN TO NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE A FAMILY OF UR VERY OWN! Brian shreaked with anger.**

**"No, no, no borhter. We would never. We have a proporsition for the 2 of you." Brick quickly stopped his brother.**

**"And what sort of proporsition do you mean?" Bunny asked trying to keep her breaking heart back.**

**"We would like to know if you would be willing to addopt Boris as your very own." Boomer asked.**

**"Hu? Who is Boris?" Bunny and Brian asked at the same time.**

Bubbles came forth with baby Borise in her arm's. As the baby looked up at Bunny and Brian he streached his arms out to be held by the violet couple. Bunny and Brian's heart pounded againgst there chests as Bubbles lay baby Boris in Bunny's waiting arm's. The couple imediately fell in love with Baby Borise and cradled him like a jewl in there arm's. Baby Borise repaired the family brocken heart of the violet couple and they codn't be happier.

**"Will you take him and raise him to be a good kid?" Bubbles asked her half sister.**

**"Of course we will... you don't know how much it means to the both of us, but you all have to promise us to visite us 3 from time to time, it can get quiet lonely with just us 2, now 3 to talk to." Brian said.**

Bunny and Brian lead the family to the violet bedroom they made for there first baby, Bunny lay Borise in the cradle that was meant for there first child and carefully rocked baby Borise back and forth till the kid was fast asleep. Outside the sun was already setting and Bunny and Brian thanked the family again. The Powerpuffgirls and the Rowdyruffboy's promised there siblings to visit from time to time and after a few minuets hugging good bye the Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffoy's flew back home. Happy with the knowlege that Borise will grow up to a loving child.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Aw. I didn't know how to fnish this story off. But I think it is nice. I wanted Borise to have proper parent's and not be fought over by Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer or Butch. So I gave him to the violet couple: Bunny and Brian."**_


End file.
